


Lunch and Levis

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Harry thinks his clothes are fine. Draco disagrees.





	Lunch and Levis

The second store is when Harry realises that Draco has tripped him with this whole lunch out in a Manchester wizarding sector. 

"I'm not buying a new wardrobe."

"You most certainly are. Or you won't be seen in public with me," Draco sneers before throwing a dark robe with an uncomfortable looking collar into a pile Harry has a feeling he will be forced to model soon. 

Harry thinks about how his fashion improved once he had things that fit him. His own choices. He thinks about Draco's retort of low bars. He thinks of getting it over with.

"_Fine_."


End file.
